1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method thereof, more particularly, to a display device adapting a resolution improvement device capable of effectively improving a resolution in a projection-type display device and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
In a recent trend, as a display device becomes lighter, thinner and larger screened, a large screened display device draws a concentration in a displaying field.
Especially, a projection-type image display device is required to have a higher resolution in accordance with a popularization of a digital broadcasting.